coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9425 (9th April 2018)
Plot Kate offers Rana an invitation to Aidan's birthday brunch in the bistro but, as Zeedan watches on, his wife refuses. Robert pretends that Tyrone's urine sample for the boxing tournament has been upset and asks for another in its place, planning to substitute it with his own. Eva wishes Shona luck in her fight with Maria. David tells Shona to redirect her mail and watches on in the cafe as Alya thanks Josh for his efforts with the tournament. He makes snide comments, puzzling Alya. Carla is late for the brunch, with the good news that she's gained a big order for the factory. Kevin and Tyrone have heard from Steph that Andy burnt down their garage under pressure from Phelan. Hope has a late appointment for an assessment, but at the same time as the tournament. Aidan is touched to get a present of socks from Summer. The factory starts to prepare for production tomorrow. Eva wishes Aidan well. Tyrone pulls out of the tournament to go to Hope's assessment. David overhears and offers to take his place fighting Gary but Josh refuses. Ali, Josh, Beth, Kirk, Chesney, Gary, Sarah, Jude, Mary, Robert, Rana, Steve, Alya, Yasmeen and Zeedan gather for the tournament. Steve runs a book. Josh acts as both referee and MC and introduces Alya to make an emotional speech thanking everyone for their attendance. The two swap looks, noticed by Rana. Shona and Maria box. Fiz and Tyrone are upbeat about the assessment process but suddenly realise that Hope stole a play doll from the surgery. Fiz grows despondent again. Shona wins her fight. David turns up for tournament. Ali admits he can't stop him taking part. The preparations at the factory are completed and Carla sends Aidan off for champagne, annoying Kate with her bossy attitude. Robert easily beats Zeedan, far out-classing the younger man as everyone watches in admiration. Gary worries about fighting David. Carla hands Aidan his birthday gift - a formal transfer certificate of title to the factory. The family are stunned by her generosity but Aidan is uneasy. Josh taunts David in-between rounds and he comes out raining blows down on Gary. Out of control, he carries on after the bell had rung as Gary collapses to the ground. Ali attends to him and asks for someone to call an ambulance. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Boxing Venue Notes *Last appearance of Chesney Brown until 13th July 2018. *The scenes at the boxing tournament were recorded at the Salford Lad's Club in the Ordsall district of the city, situated on the corner of Saint Ignatius Walk and the real-life Coronation Street. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David releases his pent-up anger in the boxing ring; Carla presents Aidan with a birthday surprise; and Mary offers a solution to Jude's dilemma. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,455,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes